Cursed Gillyweed
by sea-princess
Summary: This takes place right before the second task of the TriWizard Tournament. Someone has cursed the gillyweed that Neville gives to Harry, causing him to transform into a merman every night at sunset. Find out why. Follows the movie and some of the book.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story. Of course, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Another book got placed on top of an increasing pile of hard-covered books. A loud sigh was heard and a girl asked, "Tell us again what the clue said." The boy with brunette hair grunted and said, "Come seek us where our voices sound…" The girl paced along the aisle and said, "The black lake, that's obvious." The boy continued, "An hour long you'll have to look…" She moved right by him and said, "Again obvious, but potentially problematic." The boy looked at her and said, "Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?" He turned back to the book and placed his head on it. Hermione sat next to the boy and said, "Harry, we can do this; the three of us can figure this out.

Just then, Mad-Eye Moody walked into the aisle and said, "Hate to break up the skull session; Professor McGonagall wants you in her office." Hermione, Ron and Harry got up and were about to leave, but Moody said, "Not you, Potter; just Weasley and Granger." Hermione then spoke, "But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and…" Moody interrupted her and said, "Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!" Hermione sighed and both her and Ron left the library.

Moody walked up behind Harry and looked over his shoulder. Harry was putting papers, books, and pamphlets back into their proper while continuing to glance over at Professor Moody. Moody then shouted, "Longbottem!" Neville came around the bookshelf and Moody said, "Why don't you help Potter put his books back." Moody passed by him on his way out, but before he left, he quickly slipped Neville a bottle filled with a green plant.

Harry was stacking books and he looked over at Neville. Neville put down on the desk some books and then said, "You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_." Harry turned back to the books as Neville continued. "Did you know that there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?" Harry turned back to him and interrupted him, saying, "Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants." Neville felt a little hurt and turned his head. Harry then said, "Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour, then great. But otherwise…" Neville quickly jumped in with, "I don't know about a turnip; but you could always use gillyweed." Harry turned to Neville and smiled.

The next day was a bit colder than normal, but that wouldn't stop the second challenge. Fred and George were again offering bets to get a little bit of profit from this tournament. They were offering different kinds of bets as they passed through the crowds.

Neville walked with Harry down to the Black Lake and quickly pulled the vile containing the gillyweed from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took the vile and said, "You're sure about this, Neville?" Neville nodded and said, "Absolutely." "For an hour?" In a kind of unsure tone, Neville said, "Most likely." Harry looked at him with shock and said, "Most likely?" Neville answered back and said, "Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water…" Harry interrupted and said, "You're telling me this now? You must be joking!" Neville shrugged a bit and said, "I just wanted to help." Harry sighed and said, "Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione." He looked around and he didn't see either of them. "Where are they anyway?" They walked onto the dock and Harry was looked back at the castle, truing to locate his friends. "You seem a little tense, Harry." Harry laughed sarcastically and said, "Do I?" He quickly turned around and he boarded the boat that held the other competitors.

Out in the middle of the lake, three towers had been conjured to hold everyone. On the lower platform of the middle tower, the four champions approached the edge of the platform as they listened to Dumbledore explain the rules of the second task to everyone. Moody came up next to Harry and said, "Put that in your mouth." Harry nodded and quickly placed the gillyweed into his mouth. It tasted horrible and he had a hard time swallowing it. Moody gave him a swift slap on the back, forcing him to swallow it. Harry had never tasted anything so disgusting in his entire life. As soon as the gillyweed had slid down his throat, Harry could feel the effects of the plant beginning. The canon sounded and the others three dived into the water. Moody quickly pushed Harry into the lake and smiled.

After Harry entered the water, he grabbed the sides of his neck as he could feel the changes. They were extremely painful and Harry thrashed violently. He reached for his neck again only to find a set of gills under each ear. He then looked down and gasped as his legs merged together and become covered with dark green scales. His feet then flatten out and became a pair of fins. Harry then felt something between his fingers and he looked to see webbing form between each finger. Harry laughed happy, for he never thought this possible.

On the lower platform, Neville was watching the event and he then heard Seamus and Dean talking. Seamus said, "What's the matter with 'em?" Dean shrugged and said, "I don't know, I can't see him." Neville gasped and placed his hands on his head and said, "Oh my God; I've killed Harry Potter." He quickly turned back to the lake and he looked to see if Harry's body surfaces.

Harry knew that it probably be a better idea not surface, for he kind of didn't want to be seen like this; but this did not mean he was not enjoying this. He flicked his tail and swam in and out of the plants that grew in the lake, but he kept a sharp eye out for grindylow. After having a little bit of fun, he soon came to a deep gorge and peered over the edge. He looked to his waist to ensure that his wand was still in place; and then with a flick of his new tail, Harry swam down to the bottom of the lake to where the mer-people lived.

--

I hope you like the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

He soon came to a large forest of lake kelp and he heard coming from the forest someone singing. Harry sighed and entered the forest, weaving in and out of the kelp. As he went on, he heard something to his right; and when he looked, he saw that is was Fleur. Fleur was struggling through the kelp and constantly looked around. Soon something grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Harry continued on, but then something speed passed. He saw that it was a mermaid, so Harry quickly followed it.

With powerful strokes of his tail, Harry found himself in a large city of runes surrounded by merfolk. In the center, there was a large arch and in the center were four figures. Harry swam up towards the figures and saw that it was Ron, Hermione, Cho, and then a little girl from Beauxbaton Academy and they were all in a sleep like state. The merfolk were looking at Harry suspiciously as he approached his friends. He went to Ron first and untied the binding from Ron's ankle.

The merfolk shrieked and this got Harry's attention. He looked over to his right and he saw Cedric swim towards Cho. He quickly grabbed his wand and blasted the binding on her leg. Cedric then grabbed Cho and before he left, he tapped his watch, letting Harry know that time was almost up. Harry nodded and then saw Cedric leave with Cho. Harry looked back to his two friends and he quickly grabbed his wand and was about to blast Hermione's binding, but a mermaid held a trident to his throat. He gasped and said, "But she's my friend too!" The mermaid hissed and said in a scratchy voice, "Only one!" Something then scared the merfolk away from him, so he turned around and saw shark heading straight towards him. He quickly moved out of the way and saw that Krum had transfigured his head into that of a shark. Krum used his sharp teeth and sliced through Hermione's bindings and then carried her to the surface.

Harry looked around and then went to Ron to take him to the surface, but he then looked to the little girl and he knew that he couldn't leave her. He quickly looked around to see that there were no merfolk around, and then he took his wand and destroyed the binding holding her. Harry then took a hold of her and Ron and headed towards the surface.

On the surface, Cedric was the first to surface and all the Hogwarts' students cheered loud and proud of his victory. Dumbledore nodded and whispered to Crouch, "Let's head down." Crouch nodded and the two headed down the stairs to congratulate the champions. The next one to surface was Krum with Hermione and the crowd began shouting, "Krum, Krum, Krum!" The four quickly swam to the platform to get out of the cold water. Fleur was looking at the lake with concern, for her sister was still down there.

Harry swished his tail as quick as possible, but he could feel himself turning back to human. Then, as he was swimming towards, a grindylow grabbed Harry's reformed leg. Harry grunted as it started pulling him down. Soon more grindylow began attacking him, so Harry had to let Ron and the little girl go and the two ascended to the surface. The grindylows started attacking Harry from every angle and he was struggling to get them off of him; but he then used his wand and performed a stunning spell. The grindylows were all confused and completely stunned. After a few second the spell wore off and the grindylow swam away from him.

Ron and Gabrielle broke the surface, coughing and sputtering water from their lungs, the crowds cheered and Fleur gasped when she saw her little sister. She quickly went to the small platform at the water level and reached her hand out to her. Ron helped Fleur get her sister out of the water and then he pulled himself out.

Harry looked to the surface as he felt himself sinking. He was very weak, but he then raised his wand up and shouted, "ASCENDIO!" Harry was then lunched through the water and then catapulted onto the lower platform. Dumbledore came up to him and said, "Harry, are you alright?" Someone wrapped a towel around him as he coughed the water out of his lungs. Dumbledore then stood and said, "I want all the judges over here now."

Fleur came over to Harry and said, "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister. Thank you." She then air kissed each cheek and then turned to Ron and said, "And you; you helped." Ron blushed a bit and shrugged. "Well, yeah, a bit." Fleur air kissed his cheeks and then went to join her school. Ron placed a hand to his cheek and said, "Merci."

Hermione went over to Harry, but Harry yelp in a little bit of pain as she touch his wounded skin. "Are you alright? You must be freezing." She wrapped her towel around his shivering body and said, "Personally, I think you behaved admirably." Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I finished last, Hermione." She shook her head and said, "Next to last. Fleur never got past the grindylows." Harry sighed in relief that he wasn't last, but then saw Dumbledore come back through the cheering crowd.

He placed his want to his voice box in order to project his voice louder and said, "Attention! The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley, but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place…" His friends around him cheered and Hermione whispered, "Second place." Dumbledore then continued, "…for outstanding moral fiber." Everyone cheered and congratulated their champions.

Everyone headed back up to the castle and Harry told Hermione and Ron that he would me them at Hagrid's after a nice warm bath. The two of them agreed that it would be a good idea to warm up, so Harry grabbed his things and headed to one of the bathing rooms. He entered the room and then locked the door. Harry then walked over to the tub and placed his things near the edge. The tubs in the Gryffindor House were not as big as the prefect's tub, but a nice, decent size.

Once the water had reached the preferred temperature, Harry got in and instantly he could the effects of the warm water on his sore muscles. He sighed in relief as he could feel his cold body warm up. Harry turned to the window and he could see the sun setting over the Black Lake and it was beautiful. The sun soon slipped below the horizon, and just as Harry was about to get out, pain ripped through his body. Harry cried out in pain as he doubled over. He felt his body begin to change, just like during the second task. 'What's happing to me?' His legs merged together while his feet flatten out into a pair of flippers. Next, the dark green scales reappeared along with the webbing between each fingers. The only thing that didn't reappear were the gills. Instead he could breathe above water and when below the surface, he absorbed the oxygen through his skin. The pain subsided and Harry laid his head against the edge. He then said out loud, "Now what do I do?" Harry sighed as he sank below the surface.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Down at Hagrid's hut, Hermione was pacing back and forth. "He said he'd be here. I'm worried." Hagrid sat in his large chair and shrugged and said, "I donno; maybe he turned in early. That second task was no walk in the park, you know." Hermione thought about and then said, "I guess so. Plus, he did get attacked by a lot of grindylow; so he may have wanted to heal, for he'll need his strength for the final task." Ron looked at her and said, "What is the final task?" Hermione started pacing again and said, "That's a good question. We won't know until the day of the task." Hagrid sighed and said, "Well, tis gettin' late. You two should be headin' back now." They both nodded and Ron said, "Yeah, plus I want to check if Harry is back in our dorm." Hermione nodded in agreement and the two said bye to Hagrid and then headed up to the castle.

When Ron and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor dorm, Ron went to his room and glanced over at Harry's bed only to find it empty. Ron exited the room and went to the common room and said, "Harry's not in his room. Now I am starting to worry." Hermione sighed and thought for a bit. "Well, maybe we should look for him." Ron nodded and said, "Well, maybe we should start where we know he was last." Hermione agreed and said, "We walked back from the Black Lake together and I believe he went to bathe afterwards. I say we head there first." Ron nodded and the two left the common room.

Ron and Hermione headed to the bathing rooms and found one door out of four shut. Hermione looked at Ron and said, "You should probably go in." Ron looked at her and said, "Me? What if there's a girl in there?" Hermione sighed, knowing that Ron was right. She then thought of something and said, "Let's ask Dobby. He'll help us, knowing that Harry is missing." Ron nodded and said, "Great idea, Hermione." He then shouted, "Dobby, we need you!" Soon, a loud popping noise sounded behind them and Ron and Hermione turned around to see Dobby smiling up at them. "Hello, so good to see you two again." Hermione got down to Dobby's level and said, "Dobby, Ron and I need to ask you a favor." Dobby smiled again and said, "Anything for Dobby's friends." Hermione then said, "We need you to enter this bathroom and see if Harry is in there. He is missing and this was that last place we know he was at." Dobby gasped and said, "Harry Potter missing? Oh dear, oh my. I shall do my best to look for him." In a second, Dobby disappeared and now all Ron and Hermione could do is wait.

Dobby entered the bathroom and he saw that is looked empty except the bathing supplies that were near the edge of the tub. He quickly went over to the tub and peered into the water. On the bottom of the tub, he saw a boy with dark brunette hair and a very distinctive scar over his left eye brow. Seeing what he needed, he disappeared out of the bathroom.

Hermione paced back and forth, waiting for Dobby to come back with hopefully good news. Ron, who was leaning against the wall, said, "You're going to wear a hole into the stone floor." Hermione sighed and said, "I can't help it." A popping noise sounded behind her, which made her jump. Hermione turned around and said, "Well, what did you find?" Dobby replied, "Master Harry Potter is in deed inside and is sleeping in the tub." Hermione and Ron gasped and Hermione said, "What!" Hermione quickly went to the door and shouted, "Alohomora!" She then opened the door and the two rushed in.

They ran to the edge and peered into the water. Ron and Hermione gasped and Ron jumped into the water and swam to the bottom to grab Harry. He grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him to the surface; but Harry soon woke and the two broke the surface. While Ron coughed some water up and pulled himself out, Harry came to the edge and said, "Boy am I glad to see you two." Ron coughed again and said, "What in bloody hell where you do sleeping on the bottom of the tub?" Harry looked to him and said, "I don't really have a choice; I can't leave." Hermione looked at him and said, "What are talking about, Harry?" Harry sighed and he just pulled himself out of the tub and onto the edge. What Ron and Hermione saw was nothing they ever imagined.

Starting from below his navel, his legs had become a powerful tail that was covered by dark green scales. His tailfin flapped back and forth slowly underneath the surface as he looked at his friends. Hermione was the first to move, and she crouched next to him and said, "Oh Harry, what happened to you?" He shook his head in confusion and said, "I don't know. I was bathing and watching the sun set. As soon as the sun had set, a horrible pain ripped through me and soon I had become this." Ron shook his head and said, "How did this happen, mate?" Harry shrug his shoulders and said that he had no idea.

Hermione then turned to the Ron and said, "We need to get him to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Harry quickly said, "No, he's already got enough to worry about. Plus, this is probably a side effect to the gillyweed that I used in the second task. I bet that I will be back to normal by tomorrow." Hermione looked at him with question and said, "But that can't be; everything I have read about gillyweed's side-effects never said anything like this." Harry shrugged his shoulders and slid back into the water. "I don't know about the side-effects, but let's see what happens in the morning because I don't know about you two, but I am still really exhausted from today's task." Hermione sighed and said, "I'm still not sure about this and I think…" Ron interrupted and said, "I think Harry is right. If nothing has changed by tomorrow, then well go and see Professor Dumbledore. Agreed?" Hermione sighed and agreed while Harry did agree, but he really did not want to worry Professor Dumbledore with this small thing. Harry then said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and could tell that Hermione was not fully happy about this. Once they left and locked the door, he found a comfortable spot in the tub and soon he was asleep.

The next morning when the sun rose around seven, Harry was brought out of his sleep when he felt an extremely uncomfortable sensation travel over his entire body. He swam to the surface just as his scales disappeared. When he broke the surface, his tail began to split back into a pair of legs. Soon after Harry return to his normal self, he quickly grabbed his towel, dried off and then dressed in his old clothes.

After he dressed, Harry unlock the door and then headed up to his dorm room to change into some clean clothes. Quietly, he opened the door and saw that everyone was still asleep, especial Ron, who was sprawled out on his bed with his mouth hanging open. Harry changed into some clean clothes and then quietly headed out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall. Morning class started at eight thirty, so he knew that there would be other students, one of them would be Hermione.

He entered the Great Hall and saw Hermione near the middle of the Gryffindor table with her nose deep within a book. Harry walked down the row of tables and sat down across from her. "Morning, Hermione." She looked up and jumped a little and said, "Oh Harry, how are you this morning? Do you feel ok? Are you back to norm…" Harry interrupted her and said, "Hermione, I fine." He then said at a whisper, "I have return to normal with no side-effects. So you don't have to worry about." Hermione shook her head and pushed a book towards him and said, "But I have looked up everything I could find on gillyweed and none of them described side-effects like you had." Harry spread some jam on a piece of toast and said, "Well, it over and I am glad that it is over." He took a bite, but then looked up at her. He smiled and said, "Thanks though; both you and Ron. It's good to have friends who you know will be there for you." Hermione smiled and was about to say that she would always be there for him, but they heard Ron call to them. The three talked through breakfast and then when the bell tolled, they headed to their first class.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Classes were long and Harry tried hard to pay attention. In Charms class, he looked over and saw that Ron had fallen asleep as Professor Flitwick was reviewing spells they had learned the previous week. Hermione elbowed Ron in the side and he quickly woke up and glared at her. Harry shook his head and went back to scratching notes.

After class, Hermione and Ron headed to the Great Hall for lunch, but Harry decided to go for a walk. There was so much on his mind; the Triwizard Tournament, his schoolwork seemed like it was doubling, the events of last night, the constant threat of Voldemort; Harry was surprised that he was still functioning. Harry sighed and continued along the edge of the Black Lake. He looked at the lake and thought of the second task where he first turned into a merman. After that hour was done, he thought he would never have to worry about any side-effects. In the back of his mind, he had a bad feeling that it might happen again at sunset. Harry passed the large old tree only to trip over a pair of legs. He quickly got up while apologizing to whomever he tripped over. When he looked down at who it was, he gasped when he saw that it was Mr. Crouch and he was dead. Harry quickly ran to the castle, hoping to find a professor.

Through the large doors, Harry looked to his left and to his luck, he saw Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall!" She turned around and said, "Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Harry reached her and when he caught his breathe, he said, "Its Mr. Crouch, he has been killed by the Killing Curse." Professor McGonagall gasped and rushed towards Dumbledore's office. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "I must inform Dumbledore at once." She then disappeared around the corner, leaving Harry to himself. Harry sighed and figured that all he could do now would be to grab a bite to eat.

Later that afternoon, Harry had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. He climbed to the top of the spiral staircase and he heard voices yelling. "A man has died here, Fudge; and he won't be the last. You must take action." Fudge yelled back, "I will not. In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!" Dumbledore shouted back, "Well then for once show them some!" Harry peered through the cracked door and saw Fudge lean towards Dumbledore and said, "The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!" Dumbledore argued back, "A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think." Fudge was fuming and said, "What did you say to me? Are you…" Before Fudge could finish, Moody interrupted and said, "Excuse me, gentlemen; it may interest you that this conversation is no longer private." With a flick of his wand the door flew open revealing Harry, who was about to knock on the door. Fudge smiled and said, "Oh, Harry, Harry how good to see you again." Harry was kind of at a loss for words, but he then said, "Um, I can come back later, professor." Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "Oh that is not necessary, Harry; the minister and I our done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you." Dumbledore handed him his hat and said, "There you are; your hat." He then turned back to Harry and said, "Oh Harry, do feel free to indulge in a little Licorice Snap in my absence. But I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp." He grabbed one and then walked out of his office with the minister, leaving Harry alone.

Once the door was shut, Harry looked around the office, but then went to the bowl of candy and grabbed a handful. He picked one up to eat, but it soon sprung to life and bit his thumb. Soon, all of them sprang to life and began to chomp on his hands. He gasped in pain and he bumped into a large cabinet. He flung the candy to the floor and tried to crush then with his foot only to step on a switch. He saw the cabinet that he bumped into revealed a pedestal which held a silver liquid. Harry moved closer to the pedestal pulled out his wand. He swirled it around a bit when his wand grabbed hold of an image and pulled it across. All the sudden, Harry was pulled into the image.

When he landed, he was in the Ministry of Magic and he was surrounded by employees. He then saw that he was seated right by Dumbledore. "Professor?" But it seemed like Dumbledore didn't even hear him. Someone behind him reached through him and said, "Professor." Dumbledore shook the man's hand and then turned back to the middle of the room. Harry was very confused about this, but he then heard something happening in the center of the room. There was a strange cage with some sort of sharp thing point into the cage. Soon, someone was lifted into the cage. Harry gasped when he saw that it was Durmstrang's headmaster. Harry then heard Mr. Crouch say, "Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential, the council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry as a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?" Igor nodded and said, "I do, sir." Mr. Crouch then said, "And what do you wish to present?" Igor stuttered and said, "I have names, sir. Um, there was Roiser, Evan Roiser." The man next to Crouch flipped through some papers until he found the right one.

Crouch read it and said, "Roiser is dead." Moody whispered to Dumbledore, "He took a piece of me with him though, didn't he?" Dumbledore nodded in agreement and returned to listen. Igor continued and said, "I didn't know." Crouch nodded and said, "If that is all the witness has to offer…" Igor interrupted and shouted, "No, no, no. There was Rookwood! He was a spy." Crouch looked at him with question and said, "Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, the same. He passed information to You-Know-Who form inside the Ministry itself." Crouch nodded and said, "Very well. Council will deliberate. In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban." Igor gasped and shouted, "No! Wait, please! Please, I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?" At that time Dumbledore stood up and said, "As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk." Igor jumped in and said, "It's a lie! Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore continued, ignoring what Igor had said, "Today he is no more a Death Eater than I am."

Crouch broke in and shouted, "Silence!" He then said, "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence, then this session is concluded." Igor then smiled and said, "Oh, no, no, no. I've heard about one more" "What's that?" Igor continued, "The name. I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" At this time, a young man slowly got up and started to leave. Crouch shouted, "The name! Give me the wretched name!" Igor shouted, "Barty Crouch…" Rita Skeeter had been taking notes and gasped at the name. Igor then said, "…Junior." Gasped were heard around the room and then Barty tried to make a run for it, but Moody hit him with a stunning charm. Next, other grabbed him and dragged him up to his father. He shouted, "Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!" When he was in front of his father gave his signature lizard tongue flick and then said, "Hello, Father." Crouch sneered at him and said, "You are no son of mine." Barty struggled in the men's grip as they hauled him off.

The next thing Harry knew was he was thrown out of the pedestal and onto the floor. He saw that he was back in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore was standing next to the pedestal. Harry got up as Dumbledore said, "Curiosity is not a sin, Harry; but you should exercise caution." Harry walked closer and Dumbledore explained. "It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen." He move away form the Pensieve and said, "You see, Harry, I have searched and searched for something…some small detail…something that I might have overlooked…something that would explain why these terrible things have happened." He sighed and looked back at Harry and said, "Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away."

Dumbledore shook his head and sat down. "It's maddening." Harry went over to him and said, "Sir? Mr. Crouch's son? What exactly happened to him?" Dumbledore looked at him and said, "Hun, oh he was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it; but he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?" Harry sighed and said, "It's just that I… I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house; and Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too, and Mr. Crouch's son." Dumbledore looked at him and asked, "Have there been others like this dream?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes; always the same one." Dumbledore went to the Pensieve and looked into it while Harry said, "Sir, these dreams… what I see, you don't think actually happening, do you?" Dumbledore looked up at him and said, "I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it's best if you simply..." He placed his wand to his temple and pulled a silver wisp from his mind, "…cast them away." He placed it in the Pensieve and they watched swirl in the Pensieve.

Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room to try and get some homework done. When he entered the portal, he found that the common room was empty. He figured that everyone was either at their last class or at dinner. Harry sat down on the large couch and pulled out his books and began to work. Not even fifteen minutes into his work, a familiar pain ripped through him. He threw his head back and dropped what he was doing. He panted heavily and slid to the floor. Harry looked to the window and he saw that the sun had set. He cursed and began to think that this wasn't just a side-effect. Harry knew that he had to get out of the main room fast, for other students would be entering the common room soon. Once the pain had subsided, he noticed that his pants were ruined and his dark green tail had return. He sighed and quickly put his books away and shoved his bag under the couch. Then, with much difficultly, Harry began pulling himself across the stone floor, gritting his teeth as his tail pulled on the rough floor. After several painful minutes, Harry finally reached the bathroom and the edge of the tub.

He pulled off his robe and shirt and placed them next to the tub. Next, he looked over his tail and he saw that it was covered in scratches and small cuts. Harry ran a finger over one of the cuts and he winced and flapped his tail from the sting. He looked down at the floor and sighed. He removed his glasses and then slid into the water. Harry resurfaced and sat on the bench that was in the tub. He crossed his arms on the edge and then he placed his chin on top. He was at a loss of what to do now, and he didn't know if he should turn to a professor.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

The next morning arrived and like the day before, Harry reverted back to normal at sunrise. He wrapped his robe around him and he headed to his dorm to grab some clothing. Once he changed, Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Again, he found Hermione munching on a piece of toast. Hermione looked up and said, "Morning Harry." He smiled and said, "Morning." Hermione poked at her eggs and then said, "Ron and I didn't see you at dinner last night. We figured that you just weren't hungry." Harry looked to her and said, "Huh, oh no, I was at the library last night working on some homework." Hermione looked at him questionably and said, "But how could you be doing you homework when…"

Before she could finish, Ron came up to them and sat down and said, "Mornin'." They both said morning and Ron looked to Harry and said, "Where were you last night Harry? You were still gone when I went to bed." Harry answered, "I was in the library trying to catch up with homework. I've had a lot on my mind, so I've fallen behind on my homework." Ron nodded and then turned to his large breakfast. Once they finished with their food, they headed to their classes. Hermione walked up to Harry and whispered, "I don't think you were at the library last night." Harry looked to her and whispered back, "Why do you say that?" Hermione whispered, "For one, you rarely do you homework in the library; and the other is, it's kind of hard to do your homework when all of your books were under the couch. Where were you really last night?" They reach the stairs that lead to Divinations and Harry whispered, "Meet me in the library after class; we'll talk then." Hermione nodded and then waved goodbye as she headed off to Ancient Runes Studies.

Harry tried to pay attention in Divinations as they were reading crystal balls today. Both Harry and Ron could only see a reflection of themselves. Soon the class ended and the two never saw anything. As the descended, Harry looked to Ron and said, "I'm going to the library to do a little research. I'll see you later, okay." Ron nodded and they departed.

Hermione pulled book after book from the shelf and then placed them on a table. She was about to open one when she saw out of the corner of her eye Harry walking towards her. Harry reached the table and greeted her. Hermione smiled, but then said, "Harry, where were you really last night?" Harry sighed and sat down across from her and said, "It happened again last night. I was working on my homework in the common room and when the sun set, I changed back." Hermione gasped and said, "You changed in the common room? How were you not seen?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Some how I managed to be there when no one was around. Of course, I couldn't stay there; so I dragged myself all the way to the tub." He took one of the books from the pile and flipped it open.

As he flipped through the pages, Harry softly said, "Hermione, I am beginning to thing that is not a side-effect of the gillyweed. I am starting to think that someone has placed a curse on me. The only thing is, I was never hit with a wand." Hermione looked at him and said, "Harry, not all curses are performed directly. Some curses can be placed on an object and then when someone touches it, that curse will affect that person." Harry closed the book and then said, "But if the curse affects the person who touches it, wouldn't it be Neville who would have been cursed?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't Harry, I was underwater when Neville handed you the gillyweed." As Hermione spoke, Harry thought about when Neville handed him the gillyweed. When Hermione finished, Harry said, "Well, now that I think about, Neville handed the gillyweed to me in a vile. So he may not have touched it." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I wonder who gave it to him?" Harry shook his head and told her that he didn't know. They both knew that Neville was not capable of performing something as complex as this; so they began to look through some books for any way to reverse the curse.

A few hours later, the two hadn't found anything and Harry saw that it was getting close to sunset; so he grabbed his books and said goodnight to Hermione. As Harry walked down the hall, he heard someone said, "It's a sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I." A door soon opened reveling Professor Karkaroff showing Professor Snape his mark, which moved on his arm. Once Karkaroff saw that Harry was watching, he quickly covered his arm and then left the room. Harry was about to leave, but Snape called out, "Potter! What's your hurry?" Harry turned around to face Snape. Snape smirked and said, "Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sir." Snape sneered and said, "Ingenious." Snape entered his storage room and said, "A rather rare herb, gillyweed." He climbed his ladder and began to look for something as he continued, "Not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this." He found a little black vile and came down off the ladder and held the vile in front of Harry's face. "Know what this is?" Harry shook his head and said, "Bubble juice, sir?" Snape said, "Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you steal from my personal stores again, my hand my just slip... over your morning pumpkin juice." Harry shook his head and said, "I haven't stolen anything." Snape jumped in and said, "Don't lie to me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I'm going to find out why!" Harry was then shoved out the door and then had the door slammed shut in his face. He shook his head and then head to Gryffindor bathroom.

A week had gone by and Harry and Hermione had found nothing about reversing the curse. Harry slammed another book shut and placed head on top. He sighed loudly and said, "We'll never find a cure." Hermione looked up from her book and said, "Don't say that. We'll find something." Harry looked up at her and said, "Hermione, the third task is tomorrow. What am I going to do if I don't finish before sunset?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know Harry. Maybe we should go see a professor?" Harry sighed and said, "Maybe your right. Do you think Professor Moody could help, considering he is the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione answered back, "I don't see why not. Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Harry nodded and decided to go see him.

Harry entered Moody's classroom and walked up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door, but it swung open and he heard Moony say, "I saw you coming. Come on in Harry." Harry entered the office and took a seat on a small stool. Moody turned around in his chair and said, "So, what can I do for you, Potter? Not nervous about the third task tomorrow, are you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe a little; but I wanted to talk to you about something." Moody cocked his head upward and said, "Huh, what is it?" Harry sighed and said, "Well…um…see, every night for the past week at sunset, I…I have been…changing into a…," he lowered his head and softly said, "…a merman." Moody got up from his chair and went a bookshelf. He then asked Harry, "Were you hit with a wand?" Harry shook his head and said, "Not that I know of; but Hermione thinks that this curse could have been placed on the gillyweed that I took for the second task." Moody scanned the books and said, "Does she now? Well, she is right. Curses can be placed on an object as well as getting hit by one."

Harry got up and went to Moody and said, "Is there a cure for this curse?" Moody turned to him and placed his hand to his chin. He went over to his cabinet and looked through the many bottles. "I believe that I have something here that might do the trick." He grabbed a bottle, which held two white pills, and then walked back over to Harry. He handed him the bottle and said, "Here, take one tonight before sunset and then the other one tomorrow morning. Understand?" Harry nodded and then said, "Thanks Professor." Moody pointed with his head and said, "You better go, or you may miss what is left of supper." Harry nodded and then left Professor Moody's office. Moody watched Harry leave and smiled.

--

I hope you like the chapter. I would like for more readers to review. If I get 10 reviews, I update the next chapter. Please, please, please review. I am on my knees begging.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, ok; so i didn't get the 10 reviews like I wanted, but I do have over a thousand hits, so that make up for it a little. Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Harry entered the Great Hall and joined Hermione and Ron. Ron looked up from his plate and said with a mouth full of food, "Arry, yon tom no se." Hermione looked utterly disgusted and said, "Do you have to talk with your mouth full?" Ron looked at her and said, "Wah?" She shook her head and then looked to Harry and said, "So, how was your talk with Professor Moody?" Harry nodded and said, "It went great." Ron swallowed and said, "How come you went to see Professor Moody?" Harry looked to him and said, "Oh, he wanted to make sure I was ready for tomorrow's task. He gave me something to calm my nerves." Ron nodded and went back to his food. While Harry thought about it, he pulled out the bottle and took out the pill that said 1. He swallowed it and then took a slip of water. Hermione sighed in relief and the three continued eating their meal.

After the meal, they all headed to the common room. As they climbed the stair, Ron said, "Harry, aren't you going to the library tonight to do homework?" Harry smiled and said, "Not tonight. I think I stay in the common room tonight and then go to bed early." Ron then moaned and added, "Though it really bites that Snape gave us homework, even when he know that the third and final task is tomorrow." Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's Snape for you." They entered the common room and there were a couple students studying. The three sat in their usually spot and Harry and Hermione pulled out their books. Ron just sat their and started to dose off. As Hermione was taking her books out of her bag, she said, "Shouldn't you be also starting your homework, Ron?" Shifting a bit and mumbled, "I do it later." Hermione looked at Harry and they both just shrugged their shoulders.

As Harry worked on his homework, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He looked up from his parchment and watched as the sun set below the horizon. Once the sun set, Harry was relieved that he did not transform; Professor Moody's pills worked. Harry sighed and smiled and returned to his work. Professor Snape's essay took longer that he had hoped, but he finally finished it. He looked up at the clock on the mantle and he saw that it read 10:30 and figured that he should turn in. After putting his books away, he said goodnight to his friends and then headed up to his dorm.

Harry changed into his sleepwear and then laid down on his bed. He sighed in contentment; know that he would be sleeping in his own bed instead of sleeping in the bathtub. A short time later, he heard Ron enter the dorm, changed into his nightwear, and then climbed into bed. Harry sighed and then drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke and he just had to smile. It was probably the best sleep that he had had in a while. He then realized that today was third task and he had no idea what the task was going to be. He dressed into Triwizard outfit and then headed down to the Great Hall.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and quickly remembered to take the other pill that Professor Moody gave him. He then grabbed a piece of toast, took a bit, but then he placed it on his plate and just stared off into space. Harry didn't even notice when Hermione and Ron sat at the table. Hermione called out to him and he looked up to them. "You alright, Harry?" Harry looked up and said, "Huh, oh yeah; just thinking." Hermione notice his uneaten toast and then said, "You should eat something, Harry." Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not hungry." Ron looked up from his plate and said, "You know, every time something really big comes up, you always have no appetite." Harry shrugs his shoulders as he pushed his plate away.

The time soon came for the third challenge and everyone had gathered in the stands. The four champions stood in the pitch and waited for further instructions. Dumbledore came up to the podium to start his speech, "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Tri-wizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact location. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter, followed by Mr. Krum and then Ms. Delecour." There were cheers coming from everybody and the music played. " The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round" Dumbledore said.

The of them and their adults gathered around Dumbledore and he spoke to all of them. "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can; but be very weary, for you could just lose yourselves along the way" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded nervously, but then heard, "Champions, prepare yourselves." Cedric hugged his father while Professor Moody gave Harry a reassuring pat on the back.

Everyone soon took their spot at an entrance. Harry and Cedric nervously waited for the cannon to fire and then they went inside. The maze was misty looking and gloomy and there were creature noises to be heard everywhere. Harry started walking through the maze and was about fifty feet in when he came to his first road block, a dementor. The dementor began to advance towards Harry, but he quickly shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" His stag patronus appeared but nothing happened. The stag looked back at Harry, but then Harry said out loud, "Hang on, it's boggart. Well, there only one way to fight that." He then shouted, "RIDDIKULUS!" The boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke and he continued on his path.

Harry soon came to a split in the path and he couldn't decide which one to take. But then a thought came to him; so he held his wand in his hand and said, "Point me." His wand point to the left, which indicated that that was North; so he began down the path on the left.

As he was walking, he crossed paths with Cedric and saw that his sleeve was charred. "What happened to your sleeve?" Harry asked and he approached him. Cedric looked at his sleeve and said, "Hagrid's Blast-ended skrewts, they're giants now. Nasty things, they are." Harry nodded and replied, "Luckily I haven't run into one of those; but I got stopped by a boggart. There are definitely some bizarre things in here." Cedric agreed with Harry and then stuck his hand out and said, "Good luck to you. May the best Hogwarts student win." Harry shook his hand and said, "The same to you and be careful." They soon parted and Harry continued down his path.

Harry was glad that he hadn't run into anything else so far; but further down the path, he saw something large on the ground in blue. He gasped and shouted, "FLEUR!" When he got to her, he saw that she was unconscious and being dragged into the undergrowth. He quickly sent red sparks into the sky, alerting the professor a player in trouble and then ran from that spot; but soon a heavy and harsh wind began blowing and the maze walls were closing in on him. Harry sprinted out of that passage.

Once he was out, he slammed into Cedric, knocking both of them to the ground. The two quickly roll out of the way as a spell flies past them. Harry looked up to see Victor approaching them; but he then noticed his eyes. Cedric zapped Krum and got him down then went to him, but Harry grabbed him and said, "No stop, Cedric; he's bewitched, he's bewitched Cedric." Cedric struggle and shouted, "Let me go!" " He's bewitched" Harry said. After a few minutes, Harry let go of him. They then saw a blue light behind them and turned to see the Tri-Wizard cup a couple of feet in front of them.

Harry and Cedric sprint toward the run cup, but Cedric soon fell to the ground. He looked and saw that the roots of the undergrowth had wrapped around his legs and were trying to wrap around the rest of him. " HARRY!" Cedric screamed. Harry turned around to see Cedric struggling. Cedric stretched a hand out to him and shouted, "HARRY, HELP ME!" Harry looked back at the cup and then looked at his friend and then back at the cup. He suddenly turned and ran to Cedric and shouted, "REDUCTO!" The roots released Cedric as it crawled back under the bushes.

He helped Cedric to his feet and Cedric said, "Thanks. You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me." Harry looked up at him and said, "For a moment, so did I." They kind of half laughed and he heard Cedric say, "Some game, huh?" Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, some game." The harsh wind picked back up and Cedric shouted to Harry, "Go on, take it! You saved me!" Harry looked to the cup and then back at Cedric and shouted, "Let take it together! On three; one, two…" The two shout at the same time, "THREE!" and grabbed the handle of the cup.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

The two of them landed in a graveyard with an umph. Harry got up and looked around the place. He then heard Cedric say, "You ok?" Harry slowly nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm ok." As he looked around, pieces of this place seem familiar. He then heard Cedric say to himself, "Where are we?" Harry then realized where they were and softly said, "I've been here before." Cedric looked to him and said, "Hey Harry, it's a portkey. The cup was a portkey." Harry turned to Cedric and said, "Cedric I've been here before. It was in a dream. WE GOT TO GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Cedric looked at him cautiously and asked, "What are you talking about?" Before Harry could respond, a familiar pain ripped through him and he fell to the ground.

Cedric rushed to Harry's side and said, "What's wrong, Harry? What's going on?" Harry just gasped in pain as his scar was also adding to his agony; but his forced out, "Get back to the cup!" Cedric was about to comment, but his eyes went wide when he saw Harry's legs become a large dark green tail. Cedric back up a bit and said, "What's happening to you? What is all of this?" Harry's scar still screamed in pain, but he shouted, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME; JUST GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Cedric was about to move to the cup, but saw someone walking towards them.

He held up his wand and yelled, "Who are you what do you want?" He saw a strange doll looking thing turn towards him and in a raspy voice commanded, "Kill the spare, Wormtail." Harry screamed, "NO!" as Wormtail raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA KADAVRA!" The spell hit Cedric in the chest and he went flew back next to the cup. Harry screamed, "CEDRIC," but Cedric was dead on the ground.

Tears were streaming down his face, but he soon found himself be lifted off the ground and his back slammed into a large statue. The statue moved his staff and had Harry pinned against it. He tried to struggled against it, but it just held him tighter.

Wormtail soon cringed when Voldemort screamed, "Do it now!" Wormtail walked over to a large black cauldron that was in the middle of the circle and dropped in a small, ugly creature that was supposedly Voldemort. Wormtail then began the spell and said, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son…" Harry saw him lift a femur bone from below him with his wand and watched him dropped it in the cauldron. His voice soon became shaky as he said the next verse, "F…flesh… of the servant… w…willingly given…will revive your master…" Wormtail took a knife and cut off his own hand with a scream and dropped it in. He soon came over to Harry and said, "Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe…" He took the knife and cut Harry's arm and took some of his blood. Harry screamed in pain, but then he heard Wormtail continue, "The final piece…flesh of a merman to provide immortality." With the knife, he sliced a few scales off of Harry's tail. Harry screamed in pain and struggled hard to not move and cause more damage. Wormtail then dropped the blood and scales into the cauldron and said, "The dark lord will rise again!"

The cauldron burst into flame and the contents began to boil. Soon the ugly creature rose out of the cauldron and began to shift and morph. Finally, a full grown man cloaked in black robes stood next to the cauldron and he took in a deep breath. In his full glory, Voldemort stood before Wormtail. He cold said, "My wand, Wormtail." Wormtail bowed to him and presented Voldemort his wand. Voldemort took it and then said, "Hold out your arm, Wormtail." Wormtail smiled and held up his injured arm and said, "Oh, thank you Master." Voldemort snarled, "The other arm, Wormtail." Wormtail raise his other arm to reveal the Dark Mark. Voldemort touched his wand to the mark, causing one to form in the sky. Soon, Death Eater began appearing in the clearing and they bowed their heads to their Lord.

Voldemort glide around the circle and said, "Welcome my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me…" Voldemort said and started taking the Death Eater masks off of their faces and watching them fall to their knees. He soon stopped in front of one and said, "Not even you Lucius." Lucius fell to his knees and pleaded, "My lord. Had I detected any sign or whisper of your whereabouts…" Voldemort cut him off and said, "There were signs and more than enough whispers." Lucius tried to pleaded again and said, "I assure you, I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your... absence, that is my true mask." Voldemort did not look convinced.

Wormtail slowly came closer and said, "I have returned." Voldemort turned to him and said, "Out of fear, not loyalty." Wormtail cringed like he thought he was going to get hit; but he heard Voldemort say, "Though you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Wormtail looked up at him hopefully and he saw Voldemort nod to him. He presented his injured hand and watched as Voldemort replace it with a new one. Wormtail moved it front of him and said, "Thank you Master."

Voldemort went over to Cedric's corps and turned his head with his foot, "Pity, such a handsome boy." Harry struggle through the whole thing, but as soon as Voldemort touch Cedric, he shouted, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Voldemort looked up and grind. He then said, "Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father; well, actually your not standing, now are you? I must say, though, that you look much better this way." There was snickering coming from the circle and Voldemort silenced them. "I'd introduce you but word has it that you are almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed you legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, things have changed... I can now touch you," Voldemort said and he went up to him and touched his scar with his thumbs. Harry screamed in pain and Voldemort just laughed with pleasure; but he finally stopped.

Voldemort came up to his ear and said, "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood and scales will do." Voldemort released Harry from his imprisonment and laughed as Harry fell to the ground hard. Voldemort laughed and said to his Death Eater, "Maybe I should keep him in this position, bowing to me; but I think I'll have fun with him." He circled him and shouted, "Pick up your wand Potter... I said pick it up. Now, sit up... SIT UP... You've been taught how to duel I presume. First we bow to each other." He gave a slight bow to Harry, but Harry just glared at him. "Come now, Harry, Dumbledore would not be pleased if you forgot your manners, now would he. I said bow" Voldemort said and he used his wand to force Harry to bow.

He laughed and said, "That's better, and now... CRUCIO!" Voldemort spelled hit Harry and he writhed in pain. Voldemort removed the curse and then said, "That's it, your parents would be proud, especially your filthy mudblood mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you, they will only speak of how you begged for death and I being a merciful lord obliged to it. Now get up!" Harry rolled out of the way as Voldemort shot curse after curse at him until he was behind the cauldron.

Harry could hear the curses ricochet off of the cauldron. He then heard, "Don't you dare turn your back on my Harry Potter. I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes." Harry took a deep breath and then pulled himself out from behind the cauldron. He then said firmly to Voldemort, "Fine, have it your way." Voldemort grined and shouted "AVADA KADAVRA" at the same time that Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" As soon as the spells collided, the two of them were slightly shock when a stream of magic connected their wands.

The two struggled to be stronger then the opposing wand, but soon, a strange force field surrounded them. Some of the Death Eaters looked at each other and then started to take a step towards them; but Voldemort shouted, "Do nothing, he's mine!" His Death Eaters backed off and the two continued their fight. Soon Harry was able to push his stream of magic close to Voldemort's wand. Then a strange thing occurred; bursts of light shot out of Voldemort's wand and formed around the magical energy. The light formed into an old man, James Potter, Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory.

The figures knelt next to Harry and James spoke to him. "Harry, when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay him for a moment to give you time, but only for a moment. Do you understand?" James asked. Harry nodded sightly, trying not to break concentration. He then heard Cedric say, "Harry, take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father." Harry nodded again. Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Let go. Sweetheart you're ready, let go… let go." Harry took a deep breath and then pulled his wand up, breaking the spell. The figures shot towards Voldemort, distracting him long enough for Harry to point his wand at Cedric's body and shout, "ACCIO!" He then shouted, "ACCIO CUP!" Cedric's body flew to him along with the cup; so Harry reached out and the second he touch Cedric's arm and the cup, he was transported back to the stadium. He could hear Voldemort screaming in anger as he landed on the ground where the music was playing.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy the chapter. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Harry landed hard on the ground with Cedric under his arm and the cup in his other hand. At first the crowd cheered for Harry and Cedric, but then the cheering died as they all saw what Harry was. Harry ignored the crowd gasping at him and just cried on Cedric's chest. Fleur screamed when she saw how still Cedric was. Whispers went around the stands, but Harry ignored it. His eyes were blurred with tears that he didn't see the crowd of professor circle around him to shield the crowds' view.

Dumbledore bent down next to Harry and said, "What happened Harry?" Harry just cried, "He's back, he's back!" Dumbledore lend closer and said, "Who, Harry?" Harry shouted, "Voldemort. He's back, Voldemort is back! I couldn't leave him there. Not there." Dumbledore nodded and said, "I know, Harry, I know. It's alright now, you're safe." Fudge rushed up and gasped at what he saw and said to Snape, "Keep everybody in their seats; a boy has just been killed." Fudge then turned to Dumbledore and hastily said, "They must be moved Dumbledore, there are too... many people." Dumbledore ignored him for the moment as he tried to get Harry to remove his grip from Cedric's body.

From the stands, Amos pushed through the crowd, screaming, "Let me through, let me through!" When he got to the field he pushed his way through the group of professors, who didn't really put up too much of a fight, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cedric laying there. He began to cry and shouted, "That's my son... that's my boy!" Amos knelt next to his son and heavy tears streamed from his eyes. Harry cried with him; but soon Moody went up to him and picked him up. Harry struggle to try and stay with Cedric, but Moody was too strong. "Come with me, everything will be alright." Dumbledore watched as Moody left the field with Harry in his arms.

Moody brought him into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and placed him on the ground next to his large trunk. He then walked into his back room while saying, "Are you alright?" Harry slightly nods as Moody comes out. "Do they hurt?" Harry shook his head no and said, " Not so much anymore sir." Moody bent closer and said, "I still think I should take a look at them, they could get infected you know." Moody looked at the wound on Harry's tail first and then the one on his arm and said, "So what happened?" Harry, who was slowly regaining himself, said, "The cup was a portkey and it took us to where Voldemort was at, a potion was made and he returned." Harry then heard Moody whisper, "What was it like? What was he like?" Harry looked at him and asked "Who?" "The Dark Lord; what was it like to stand in his presence?" Moody demanded.

Harry shuttered and said, "I don't know. It was like I fell into one of my dreams; one of my nightmares." Harry tried to push the thought away, but Moody kept bringing it up. Moody soon moved away and started acting strange; like he was gasping for air. He tried his flask but found it was empty. He then tried his jars but those were empty too. He continued his questions and asked, "Were there others? In the graveyard?" Harry was about to answer, but then thought about the question and replied, "I… I didn't say anything about a graveyard, Professor." Moody turned back to him and sarcastically said, "Marvelous creatures dragons are." He then came up close to Harry and said, "Do you really think that Hagrid would have shown you the dragons if I haven't suggested it? Do you think Cedric would've know to put the egg in the water if I haven't told him? Do you think Longbottom would've know about Gillyweed if I didn't give him the book that led him straight to it?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to scoot back from him and said, "It was you. You put my name into the Goblet of Fire and then cursed the gillyweed, turning me into this. Why?" "Do you really think that you would have won tonight if I didn't do all this? You won because I made it so." Moody grabbed Harry's arm and pressed his thumb on his wound and grinded when Harry hissed in pain. Moody then continued and said, "You were in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be. And now the blood that runs through your veins runs within the Dark Lord's and thanks to my curse, he will live forever." Moody licked the blood from his thumb and then laughed, "Oh think how he will reward me when I have silenced the great Harry Potter." He then raised his wand, about to strike when the door is blown open and Dumbledore, along with Snape, McGonagall, and Fudge, rush into the room.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Moody and yelled, "STUPIFY!" Moody fell over back wards. Dumbledore and Snape went to Moody and Snape had a potion which he poured down Moody's throat, while McGonagall went next to Harry. "Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded slowly, but didn't respond.

Dumbledore pressed his wand to Moody's chest and demanded, "Do you know who I am?" Moody spat out, "Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore asked his next question. "Are you Alaster Moody?" Moody grunted and then said, "No." "Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked ruffly, but when the imposter didn't reply, he pressed his wand harder into his chest and demanded, "IS HE IN THIS ROOM?" He didn't answer, but looked to the large trunk next to where Harry sat. "Move him out of the way," Snape said as he took his wand and unlocked the trunk. They all peered into the trunk and inside was the real Moody. Dumbledore called down to him and said, "Are you alright Alaster?" Moody just replied, "I'm sorry Albus."

As they were all looking into the trunk, they heard the fake Moody making gurgling noise. They all looked at him and noticed that his form was changing. Snape took the flask away, smelled it, and said, "Polyjuice potion." Dumbledore smiled and said, "Now we know who has been in your stores Severus." The fake Moody threw his head back and when he came back up, he was his normal self. Dumbledore looked shocked and said, "Barty Crouch Jr." Crouch laughed and said, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He pulled up is sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark moving on his arm. "Give me your arm," Dumbledore said to Harry and he saw that the blood from Harry's cut caused the Dark Mark move on Crouch's arm. Crouch laughed and said, "He has returned."

Harry listened to what was happening around; but the conversations were becoming fuzzy. He barely heard Dumbledore say, "Minerva call the Askaban Guards, I think they'll find that they are missing a prisoner." Harry then became woozy and slumped over onto the ground.

McGonagall shout, "Harry?" She looked to Dumbledore and said, "Albus, Harry's is unconscious." Dumbledore turned to look at him, but then said, "Severus watch him while I take Harry to one of the prefect's bathroom. Minerva, can you send Poppy as soon as you can." Snape nodded and put his wand to Crouch's face while Crouch just glared at him.

Dumbledore levitated Harry to the nearest prefect bathroom. He then gently lowered Harry into the water onto the step and then waited for Poppy to arrive. A few minutes passed by, but soon Madam Pomfrey entered the bathroom. Poppy rushed to Albus' side and said, "What happened Albus? Where is Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore looked down at Harry and replied, "It appears that he has been cursed with the Mermaid's Curse for reasons unknown to me; but I have my suspicions." Poppy gasped and said, "Oh my goodness!" Dumbledore sighed and said, "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait for him to wake to hear the whole tale." Poppy nodded in agreement and informed Albus that she would return in a half an hour to check on Harry.

Harry tossed his head as the events of the day replayed in his head. He soon shot up as the images were too much. He then noticed that he was sitting in one of the prefect bathtubs. Harry soon heard, "Feeling better, Harry?" Harry turned and saw Dumbledore sitting a comfortable chair with a cup of tea. He lowered his head and softly said, "I think so." It was quiet for a bit, but then Harry asked, "Professor, how did you know that Professor Moody was a fake?" Dumbledore replied, "The real Moody wouldn't have taken you away from my sight after something like that occurring." Harry nodded, but then asked, "What will happen to him?" "Fudge gave the Dementors permission to kiss him. Tried to get him to postpone it, but he wouldn't listen," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore soon turned the questions onto Harry and asked, "Would you mind telling me what happened tonight?" Harry took a deep breathe and then nodded.

Harry started slow and said, "The Tri-Wizard Cup was a portkey; Crouch made it a portkey. The second that Cedric…and I touched the cup, we were transported to a graveyard. I soon realized that we were in the same graveyard as in my nightmares and I tried to get Cedric to go back to the cup…," tears began to form in his eye, but he continued his tale. "But the curse that Crouch had placed on me came back and Cedric came to my side as I fell to the ground. We then saw Wormtail carrying a small figure of Voldemort and Voldemort commanded Wormtail to kill Cedric." Harry couldn't hold his tears anymore and they flowed down his face. "Wormtail then bounded me to Voldemort's father's grave. He then began to brew a potion and I'll never forget the words: 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son; flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master; blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe; and the final piece, flesh from a merman to provide immortality.'"

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "Then my suspicions were correct; but luckily, flesh from a merperson does not provide true immortality." Harry looked at him and said, "What do you mean, Professor?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "What I mean is that Voldemort can still be killed. Mermaid flesh does give you immortality, but you can still be killed. Please continue." Harry sighed again, but continued his tale. "Voldemort said that before, he couldn't touch me because of old magic. The love from my mother. But he now can touch me and he proved that by touching my scar. The pain was horrible." He subconsciously rubbed his scar and then said, "He wanted to kill me, but wanted to have fun with it; so he forced me to duel him. Voldemort then began to fire the killing spell one right after another and it was extremely hard to dodge them in this state; but somehow, I managed to get behind the cauldron and gather myself. I soon pulled myself out from behind the cauldron and faced off with Voldemort. But, when we fired our spell at each other, a strange thing happened. Our wands seemed to connect by this strange beam of energy."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he muttered, "Priori Incantatem." Dumbledore then moved closer to Harry and said, "You saw your parents tonight, didn't you?" Harry nodded and said, "Along with Cedric and an old man." Dumbledore sighed and then said, "No spell can bring the dead back. You know this, right Harry?" Harry slowly nodded and then heard Dumbledore add, "Dark and dangerous times lie ahead of you, Harry; but remember that you are not alone. As soon as Moody is well enough, I will have him find a way to remove this curse. Now, Madam Pomfrey will want to look over your wounds and then get some rest. Clothing will be given to you for tomorrow." Harry nodded and then watched Dumbledore leave the room to go speak with Mr. Diggory.

--

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all who reviewed. As before, I don't own Harry Potter.

--

Madame Pomfry checked Harry over and then instructed him to visit her tomorrow for a brief check up. She then told him to get some rest; but Harry knew that it would be next to impossible for him to have a good nights rest with what had just happened. When morning finally came, Harry felt himself return to normal and he pulled himself out of the tub and changed into the dry clothes that were left for him. After he met with Madam Pomfrey again, he headed back to the Gryffindor common room; but was practically tackled to the ground by Ron and Hermione. He told them the story too and as soon as he finished, Hermione wrapped her arms around him as tears were streaming down her face.

Later that day, everyone gathered in the Great Hall to pay their respects to Cedric. Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall and began his speech. "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and, most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by the order of Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic doesn't wish me to tell you this; but not to do so would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end" Dumbledore spoke and it was very quiet at the end with practically everyone having tears in their eyes.

A week after the speech, it was time for the other schools to return to their own schools, and everybody was saying goodbye to everybody. There were a lot of people who wanted Harry autograph; but he managed to slip away to find Ron and Hermione. He found Ron sitting on a wall and his face was a red as his hair. Apparently, he had received a kiss on the cheek from Fleur. Harry could not help but laugh. Hermione soon joined them after say goodbye to Victor. Ron smiled and said, "So, do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Hermione and Harry shook their heads and said no. Hermione then sighed and said, "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Unfortunately, yes." They got off the wall and walked towards the balcony.

Hermione looked at both of them and said, "Promise you'll write this summer?" Ron laughed and said, "Well, I won't. You know I won't." She turned to Harry and said, "What about you, Harry? You'll write, won't you?" Harry looked at her and said, "Huh, oh yeah; every week." They reached the balcony and watched the schools leave Hogwarts.

Later that day, Harry had been summoned to Moody's office and knocked on the door. The door swung open and he heard, "Come in, Mr. Potter." Harry entered the office and asked, "How are you feeling, sir?" Mad-Eye grunted and said, "Have had better days, mind you Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and soon, a vial was placed into his hand. "This potion will remove any dark curse that has been placed on you within the past few weeks." Harry quickly downed the potion, but cringed from the bitter taste. Mad-Eye continued packing his things and said, "You better keep a watchful eye, Potter. You never know what kind of darkness is lurking around a corner." Harry nodded and said, "Thank you sir." He then left the office and went to finish packing his own items. He just knew that this summer was definitely going to be a long and interesting one.

--

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Please review.


End file.
